


По щелчку пальцев

by ArgemoniaGriff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Dean Winchester Has Powers, Drama, Family, Gen, Sam Winchester Has Powers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgemoniaGriff/pseuds/ArgemoniaGriff
Summary: Разоблачение века: Сэм и Дин Винчестеры никогда не были людьми!На заявку с джен-феста о созданиях Хаоса, под настроение спасающих и рушащих миры.
Kudos: 2





	По щелчку пальцев

_AU к 11.22: Чак на сцене так и не появился, но сборная команда по борьбе с Амарой все же рискнула._

Еще полвдоха, и все было бы кончено. Тьма не торопилась, но это ничего не меняло – противников у нее не осталось.

Люцифер, деливший тело с Кастиэлем, лежал в клубящемся у ног Амары черном тумане, сжимая в ладони не оправдавшее надежд оружие. Ангелы и демоны, вложившие все силы в удар, лишь разъяривший Тьму, могли быть только свидетелями исчезновения небольшой, но очень ценной для них планеты. О ведьмах и упоминать не стоило.

Иронично, что последними оставшимися на ногах были люди. Судя по дурацкой сосредоточенности на лицах, Винчестеры снова собирались пожертвовать собой ради переноса Апокалипсиса на год-другой, но ни черта – хоть оригинального, хоть исполняющего обязанности, – ни ангелов смеяться не тянуло. Как-никак песец в этот раз пришел внепланово и разом ко всем.

Ждать чуда было, откровенно говоря, поздновато, так что когда затянувшие небо клубы тьмы не рассеялись, но замерли, будто оказавшись вне времени, сперва все банально удивились. А потом в головах – может, отовсюду? – раздался голос. Или Глас. Впрочем, теологическая сторона вопроса вряд ли кого занимала. Участники разборок с древней стихией уже поняли, кто наконец решил вмешаться, прониклись происходящим и теперь активно пытались в него поверить.

– Хватит.

Голос – воплощение усталости, понимания и снисходительно-непреклонного упрека. А еще – мощи, но это уже само собой.

– Вы заигрались.

Кажется, претензии имелись не только к Амаре.

Не успел никто уточнить, кто еще настолько глобально провинился, как Кастиэль и Люцифер оказались в пяти метрах друг от друга. Рядом с последним замерли Михаил и очень удивленный Гавриил. Оказавшиеся рядом с ними отпрянули, но, раз громы и молнии на головы братьев не обрушились, чашу терпенья переполнили все же не они.

Пожалуй, можно было начинать радоваться: количество архангелов приблизилось к достаточному для победы. Если забыть, что один был не в себе после клетки, второй едва воскрес, а третий слегка не ладил с первыми двумя.

Голос это не тревожило.

– Остановитесь сами?

– Конечно, – спокойно кивнул… Сэм Винчестер.

– Зачем так сразу, – обиженно улыбнулся Дин Винчестер, примирительно пожимая плечами.

В следующее мгновение глаза Винчестеров загорелись светом сверхновых, рождающихся и гибнущих в сердце черных дыр.

То, что было Дином, шагнуло к подавшейся навстречу Амаре, отвело от лица темные пряди и поцеловало Тьму в губы. То, что было Сэмом, опустилось на колено, выводя пальцем на асфальте, пластичном как глина, очертания лабиринта, а может – дороги с бесчисленным выбором путей. Он еще продолжал рисовать, когда Тьма в объятиях Дина оказалась над оживающим трех-черырех-неизвестно сколько мерным рисунком. Не разрывавшую поцелуй пару, кружившую в воздухе, это не смутило. Как не смущали Амару поглощенные ею души, короткими сияющими всполохами уносившиеся прочь или светлячками вившиеся рядом, на прощание касаясь истончающейся, охваченной мягким светом фигуры Тьмы.

Кажется, Амара прекрасно понимала происходящее, но не пыталась сопротивляться. Кажется, на великую битву с первозданной Тьмой ушло не больше десятка ударов сердца. Кажется, это не было битвой – рассеявшаяся с умиротворенной улыбкой Амара сама шагнула на открытую Винчестерами дорогу.

Тишина безвременья, окутывавшая выбранный для боя пустырь, ожила, заполненная шумным дыханием, скрипом подошв и распахнутой неподалеку двери. Где-то вдалеке надрывалась сигнализация и лаяли собаки.

– Этого достаточно, или нам еще что исправить?

Существа говорили не хором, но вместе.

Голос не ответил, и Винчестеры, подождав, развернулись к союзникам. Глаза братьев были самыми обычными, но это уже не имело значения – Кроули и Ровена, забыв все разногласия, попятились за спины архангелов.

Все, кроме Каса, похоже, собирались последовать их примеру.

***  
Паники и бессмысленного бега по кругу в стиле куриц с отрубленными головами не последовало. Все, кто мог, невзирая на партийную и видовую принадлежность переместились поближе к архангелам. В образовавшемся вокруг Винчестеров пустом пространстве в одиночестве остался стоять лишь Кастиэль – многократно павший ангел слишком часто собирал осколки своей личности и слишком многое пережил рядом с Дином и Сэмом, чтобы начинать метаться из-за очередного кульбита спятившего мира.

Хотя, возможно, он еще не оценил масштабов случившегося?

Во взгляде Люцифера читалось именно это предположение. Впрочем, от комментариев недавний главный враг небес и человечества воздержался. Что было довольно странно. Вежливо-ироничное, чуть вызывающее выражение, сменившее привычные шутовство и высокомерное безразличие, беспокоило – так на памяти присутствовавших он смотрел только на Амару.

Архангелы явно понимали, что за неведомые зверушки усмехались винчестерскими рожами и не считали их безобидными.

В глаза Михаила возвращалась осмысленность, все четче проступала волевая твердость, наводившая на мысли о поднимающемся из глубин древнем чудовище. Гавриил с радостным изумлением вертел головой, сиял улыбками и молча, слой за слоем оплетал заклинаниями ангельский клинок. Люцифер убрал руки в карманы и на пробу качнулся с мысков на пятки, но налет ленивого пофигизма даже для вида не прикрыл собранного, рассудочного спокойствия.

– Не надо нас бояться.

Дешевая фраза из дешевого ужастика, сказанная на два голоса, едва ли была способна успокоить, но желающих зубоскалить не нашлось.

– Да не вопрос, братишки! – ошибочка, один желающий был всегда готов – молчать дольше минуты Гавриил считал непрофессиональным. – Мы же кореша!

Уровень позитива грозил приблизиться к опасной отметке.

– Конкретнее, – Люцифер переглянулся с убитым им братом, призывая того попридержать коней. – Бояться нечего или хм… бесполезно?

– Спокуха, – по ощущениям – Дин, но момент открывания рта проследить не удалось. – У нас претензий точно нет.

Воздух улыбался вместе с Винчестером, явно пересмотревшим фильмы об Алисе.

– Никто не в обиде?

– Конечно, – легко скопировал тон Люцифер. – Вопросик можно?

Заинтересованность в глазах Сэма намекнула, что от вопросов безопаснее воздержаться, но архангела это не смутило.

– Почему в клетку загнали меня? На фоне ваших художеств…

– Недостаточно старался?

– Затея с яблоком была хороша, мы оценили, но стоило придумать еще что в том же духе.

– Но ты банально портил чужую работу, пока мы создавали…

– Полезное, незаменимое, милое.

Ну вот, теперь эти заговорили по очереди. Еще бы понять, о чем?

– Вы созда… что? Хотя да, Всадники были полезны. Человечество оценило.

– Пока ты их не прибрал – славные парни были.

– Простите, – вклинился в перепалку какой-то смелый ангел, – Всадники – это те, которые Глад, Мор…

– Ага. Раньше у ребят и другие имена были.

Оглядев недоумевающие лица, существо-Дин махнуло на аудиторию рукой, зато существо-Сэм закатило глаза и настроилось на лекцию.

– Болезни – минус, зато эволюция, иммунитет и позитивные мутации большинству нравятся. Голод не лучше, но цивилизацию он не только к проблемам толкал. Азарт, воображение, жажда нового – тоже к нему. Война – вообще зло во плоти –а временами без, – но с него же подвиги, отвага и Олимпийские игры.

– И вот они это знают, – не дал развернуться ликбезу Дин, обличающее ткнув пальцем в архангелов.

Некоторые из свидетелей шоу рискнули улыбнуться, из задних рядов послышался нервный смешок, но архангелы речью не впечатлились.

– И? Какие планы? – голос Михаила звучал хрипло. С отвычки, вряд ли проблемы со связками. – Устроите драку, новый Апокалипсис, сожрете здесь всех?

«Если сумеете» – осталось непроизнесенным, но услышанным.

– Если бы, – печальный выдох у Винчестеров опять вышел синхронным.

– Сами слышали, нам велели быть паиньками, прибраться и сидеть тихо.

– Хотя косячили все, кроме нас.

– Спасибо не скажете? Развлекались вы, а все шишки...

Не дождавшись потоков благодарности и сочувствия, братья – или кто они друг другу? – потеряли интерес к напряженной аудитории и нехорошо замолчали. Чуть подрагивающий, рябящий воздух вокруг них намекал, что Винчестеры взяли паузу не птичками полюбоваться.

Архангелы, тоже молча, начали плести общую сеть защитных – для начала – чар. Любой из трех поручился бы, что не чувствует угрозы, но все могло перемениться в долю мгновения. Ждать можно было всего: от предложения жить дружно, подкрепленного дождем из виски, пирогов и топ-моделей, до появления локальной черной дыры.

Десятки людей, без лишних спецэффектов возникшие из воздуха, похоже, были промежуточным вариантом. Покойные охотники, теснившиеся среди друзей и знакомых Винчестеров, преждевременно отправившихся на тот свет, на рефлексах потянулись к оружию.

Мэри Винчестер переводила неверящий взгляд с отца и мужа на сыновей и обратно.

Со всех сторон тихо матерились.

***  
Мэри Винчестер, потомственная охотница с железной волей, не утратившая личность за двадцать лет призрачного бытия, смотрела на своих красивых взрослых сыновей, только что спасших мир, и беззвучно выла, побелевшими пальцами вцепившись в обнимавших ее мужа и отца.

Мысль, гревшая ее до и после смерти: «Мальчики в порядке, счастливы и живы» – превратилась в ничто, сосущей пустотой поселившись в груди, как только Мэри поняла: у нее никогда не было детей.

Короткое, брошенное Сэмом:

– Ты не могла забеременеть. Но для Апокалипсиса родила бы.

Спокойный, деловой тон того, кого она считала сыном – и мир разом потерял все краски.

Мэри знала, что в покое ее не оставили бы. Ухмылку Желтоглазого она не забыла до сих пор, как и тревогу в глазах врачей, выхаживавших ее после неудачной охоты в заснеженном лесу. Но дети – человеческие, ее, делали это знание абсолютно не важным.

Пока не оказалось, что счастье было театральной постановкой.

– Лучше мы, чем они, – Дин, кажется, считал, что ободряет. – Помогли всем сразу, и ничье место не заняли.

По его мнению, ей должно стать легче? Или он это для ангелов и…демонов? Что такому чувства человека…

Мэри сильнее вжалась в грудь Джона. Сил обернуться и посмотреть в лицо мужа не хватало.

Джон, которого едва могли заставить выть адские палачи, держался за жену, как за последнюю соломинку. Замершие со всех сторон охотники сжимали в руках оружие, но как же Джон был рад, что под рукой нет Кольта! Потому что не представлял, на кого его направить.

Если бы Джон знал, что воспитывает сверхъестественных существ, он бы… да ничего он бы не сделал! Психанул и продолжил воспитывать – дети же, даже если не его или вовсе не люди. А детей надо учить, защищать и катать на загривке – если хочешь считать человеком самого себя. Вот только мальчишки, дожидавшиеся его после охоты, чтобы повиснуть на шее или забрать тяжелую сумку, не были детьми.

Древние твари, не нуждавшиеся ни в защите, ни в семье, терпевшие его характер, готовившие кофе и штопавшие раны, ни разу не причинившие боли – не считая уход Сэма, – но не спасшие Мэри, любившую их больше жизни. Ведь могли Желтоглазого тонким слоем по потолку размазать. А все остальные монстры и люди, к которым Винчестеры не успели? Не хотели из роли выходить?

– Мы спасли многих. Как спасли бы люди. По-другому нас бы рядом не оказались.

И никаких извинений. Они правда не понимают?

Наверно, их стоило ненавидеть, но, глядя в нездешние глаза на родных лицах и зная, что это не маски, Джон прекрасно понимал – не сможет и лишь бережнее прижимал к себе жену.

– Апокалипсис, кстати, тоже мы отменили. Это же хорошо.

– А что мы пережили перед… – фраза оборвалась на половине, но продолжать Элен не стала, прилипнув взглядом к стоявшей рядом дочери, на лице которой ясно читалось желание дать братцам по шее. Мачете. Одинока Джо в этом желании точно не была. Поседевшая мать Кевина не знала, тянуться за острыми предметами или держаться обеими руками за ожившего сына. Пожалуй, только Чарли была не в обиде, то ли не поняв, что из себя представляют ее друзья, то ли поняв как-то не так.

– Думаете, им есть до вас дело? – не мог не влезть Люцифер. – Ребятки, это Хаос! Ха-ос! Апокалипсисы – их конек. Про вымирания слышали?

– Не перекладывай ответственность, – Кастиэль остался последней глыбой спокойствия посреди моря растерянных взвинченных людей и сущностей.

– Ка-а-ас… Открой уже глаза! Уверен, что хочешь стоять рядом с ними?

– С кем мне еще быть.

– Да с кем угодно! Бедный недогадливый ангелочек. Они играли не с тобой, а тобой. Разницу чуешь? – Люцифер намекающее подвигал бровями.

– Я чую, что ты лжешь и всегда лгал. И друзья Дина и Сэма…

– Могли бы не рвать жилы в испытаниях, а жить на бесконечной белой полосе. Хаосу такое – на один щелчок пальцев.

Словам Михаила верить не хотелось.

Десятки вопрошающих, надломленных взглядов скрестились на братьях. Дин чуть смущенно повел плечами, Сэм даже не поморщился.

Бобби, еще чего-то, похоже, ждавший, окончательно поник, постарев разом лет на десять. Положил крепкую руку на плечо порывавшегося спорить Кастиэля, утянул ангела в ряды охотников и пошатнулся, будто в нем сломалась важная, казавшаяся неизнашиваемой деталь.

Старика – язык впервые поворачивался назвать так Бобби – подхватили разом руки три, и он все-таки устоял. Почти такой же непотопляемый, как всегда, но…

– Еще инсультов не хватало, – нейтрально произнес Сэм и со всей демонстративностью щелкнул пальцами.

Радостные возгласы массово помолодевших людей на секунду развеяли гнетущую атмосферу, но она не замедлила вернуться с комментарием Люцифера:

– Класс! Прикрутили солдатикам отломанные головы, и молодцы? Теперь убрать игрушки в комод и с чистой совестью забыть? А какие проповеди читали! «Свобода воли, ла-ла. Скажи: «Нет!» Апокалипсису, бла-бла. Занесите людей в Красную книгу…»

– Хватит уже, – тихо, но жестко осадил не фокусник и не Локи, а Гавриил. – Здесь не суд. Смысл искать крайних?

– Моральное удовлетворение? – подал голос из задних рядов Кроули, о котором успели забыть. Впрочем, активнее высовываться не стал. А может – не сумел, учитывая стремительное исчезновение демонов из поредевших зрительских рядов.

– Закрыли врата Ада, о великие герои, – к аплодисментам Люцифера никто не присоединился. – А раньше не могли? Лицемеры.

Хаос переглянулся лицами Сэма и Дина, и Михаил с Гавриилом синхронно шагнули к напрочь лишенному тормозов брату, но взрыва не последовало.

– Мы возвращаем все, как было.

Не худший вариант, но трактовать можно по-разному.

– Отмотаете время назад? – предположил один из стоявших рядом с Сэмуэлем Кэмпбеллов.

– Нет. Исправим все сейчас.

– Сотрете память и отправите пастись по лужайкам? – с исчезновением морщин и седины характер Бобби легче не стал.

– Самый простой вариант, но нет, – Сэм неприятно улыбнулся и тут же очень по-человечески выругался, стоило Дину от души наступить брату на ногу.

– Можете не верить, но вы нам не… В общем, мы поможем, а дальше как хотите. Любая жизнь на выбор.

– Не упускайте шанс. И…берегите друг друга.

Две фигуры исчезли в колеблющемся воздухе, но через секунду из него на мгновение вынырнула голова Дина.

– Джон, ключи от Импалы в кармане. Обнимай за нас Мэри!

***  
 _Пару десятилетий спустя._

Студенты медицинского колледжа шумной хохочущей стайкой шли с занятий.

Дин Винчестер, умудрявшийся на ходу обнимать разом двух девушек и со смехом пересказывать случай с практики, задержал взгляд на припаркованном неподалеку вездеходе незнакомой модели и, чертыхнувшись, сбился с шага. Впрочем, он тут же извинился перед девушками, соврал что-то уместно-остроумное приятелям и улыбнулся призывно махнувшим ему владельцам машины.

Не спеша идя по зеленому газону, Дин экстренно перебирал в голове варианты: вокруг слишком много свидетелей, которые не смогут помочь, но легко попадут под раздачу, на оружие можно не рассчитывать, а шансов дозваться Каса наверняка еще меньше, чем обычно. Да и впутывать его не лучшая идея…

Дорога была уже в нескольких метрах, а план все не складывался.

Дин отстраненно удивился, что сперва отметил иностранные номера джипообразного монстра – неожиданно приятно, что ничего общего с Деткой, увидеть ее копию было бы странно, – привычно изобразил на лице усмешку и только потом заставил себя прямо посмотреть на шагнувших навстречу мужчин.

Ему и первого беглого взгляда было достаточно.

Сэм и Дин Винчестеры. Те самые, Дин видел фотографии. Не люди, не нечисть, не родственники и уж подавно не старшие братья, как он только что сказал сокурсникам.

Начинать разговор – или что они там планировали – существа не спешили, Дин тоже никуда не торопился – тихо надеясь, что приятели успеют свалить прежде, чем начнутся неприятности, – и беззастенчиво рассматривал живые воплощения Хаоса.

Увиденное Дину понравилось. Хотя бы тем, что не оправдало опасений.

Тезка был похож на него почти как зеркальное отражение: старше лет на пятнадцать, немного массивней и шире в плечах, но... он не был его двойником. Дин, готовый увидеть свою заматеревшую копию, мысленно выдохнул: будь иначе, пришлось бы допустить, что реплика – он сам.

Второй, Сэм, тоже напоминал младшего брата лишь отдельными чертами. Это успокаивало, но не делало ситуацию менее сумасшедшей.

Дин знал, что родители не собирались называть их с братом в честь сверхъестественных существ, но, когда он родился, во всех документах само собой появилось имя «Дин». Споров тогда было много, но имя в результате оставили, а когда через год родился Сэм, назвать его в честь деда решили уже без всякой паронормальщины.

И Дин Винчестер не имел ничего против, пока не столкнулся нос к носу с теми, кто прежде откликался на Дина и Сэма Винчестеров. Хорошо хоть брат дома – бакалавра права, в отличие от медицины, можно дистанционно получить, – но все равно творится бред. Надо о деле думать, а он тут…

– Говорят, тебе стипендию дали. Можно поздравить? – улыбка тезки белозубая, узнаваемая, но чужая.

– В высших сферах мои баллы обсуждают? – может, наглеть и не стоило, но хоть какая-то тактика лучше никакой. Зато естественно получилось. – Там так скучно?

– Языкастый малец! И умный. Весь в меня!

– В тебя он бы по кабакам шлялся, – голос Сэма звучит знакомо, но – к счастью! – не похож на голос брата.

– Да он и так успевает, верно?

Тезка подмигнул и кивнул на разглядывавшую их из отдаления компанию.

Идиоты, да когда они уйду! Сказал же не ждать!

– А вы полиция нравов? – нет уж, пусть на него смотрят. Чем меньше посторонних, тем больше выживших.

– Для тебя – хоть убойный отдел, – зря он решил, что у Сэма плохо с юмором. – Кастет, два ножа и ни один не перочинный. Что на это правила кампуса скажут?

– Ничего. Разве я их достал?

А вот оправдываться не стоило. Улыбки мужчин неуловимо переменились.

– Хороший домашний мальчик, я же сказал. А как же охота?

– Должен в семье кто-то в антибиотиках и видах швов разбираться, – вот этот вопрос его точно не смутит. – А форму потерять мне не дадут.

Ну кто за язык тянул?! Сейчас они как решат проверить и все городские легенды разом оживят…

– Значит, семья одобряет? Молодец, – Сэм оперся о машину и казался вполне расслабленным.

Дин ни на секунду не забыл, что ключевое слово – «казался».

– На Рождество домой собираешься?

– Допустим.

– Не скромничай.

Интерес Сэма, мягко говоря, беспокоил. Тезка рассматривал спешившую мимо преподавательницу на высоких шпильках и в беседе временно не участвовал.

– Рождество, все уикенды, треть выходных – большинство в твоем возрасте стремится вырваться из-под крылышка…

Несмотря на ситуацию, Дина потянуло рассмеяться. Откуда выбраться? Ему показали оружие одновременно с букварем и научили водить в двенадцать – как только рост позволил, – куда уж больше свободы?

Приглушенный смешок все-таки прозвучал, и тезка снова перевел все внимание на него.

– Знаешь, мы к тебе по делу.

Дин против воли напрягся. Похоже, с болтовней закончили.

– Предупреди домашних: мы на огонек тоже заглянем.

– В дом, полный Винчестеров, Кэмпбеллов и, может, Сингеров?

– А мы соскучились.

– А мы могли найти способ вас уничтожить.

Дин не знал, чем обернется провокация, но не рождественское меню же с воплощенным Хаосом обсуждать.

Словестный выпад существ не впечатлил, но настроение опять изменилось.

– Нас нельзя уничтожить, мальчик. Даже если найдешь способ. Мы необходимы.

– Все ваши подвиги, поступки, мысли – это все мы.

Ничего себе претензии!

– Вот не надо! Поднял зад и пошел в грозу с вервольфами танцевать – подвиг. Не подхватил пневмонию и ликантропию – совсем красавчик. Не поднял или подхватил – претензии к себе, грозе и покусавшему. Вы тут причем?

– Мы этот зад пнули. Метафорически, – в противовес словам, улыбка тезки была на редкость располагающей. – Порывы, страсти мы придумали. Среда решает, если не в курсе.

– Не-а. Среда, конечно, клевая штука, я лекцию слушал. Но если в человеке чего-то нет, в него это не запихнешь. Так что вы фон, ребята. В лучшем случае. А решает и делает все каждый за себя.

– Думаешь? – прищур Сэма намекнул, что тон Дин выбрал не лучший. – Хочешь, подойдешь сейчас к тем симпатичным студентам и всех перережешь? Выучки тебе хватит.

Если существо хотело напугать, это ему удалось.

– Я думал, мы людей и свободу воли обсуждаем, – во рту пересохло, но улыбка не стала менее яркой и острой, – а вы о марионетках на веревочках…

– А что вы со своей свободой делаете? Мы предложили вам все, что угодно. Реально все. Твои родители могли Голливуд покорить, религию основать, хоть в космос полететь, а вместо этого охота? Опять? Держись они подальше от сверхъестественного, мы бы отогнали любую угрозу, но нет – сами влезли! Сила привычки…

– Это их выбор, – наезжать на родителей тезке не стоило. – Их жизнь, дело и правда. Сами влезли, потому что сами решили. И дали решить нам с Сэмом. Это и есть свобода воли, если вы так и не въехали!

Дин сам не понял, с чего его настолько занесло, но ничего фатального он не ляпнул – древнейшие сущности ржали в голос и убивать никого, похоже, не собирались.

– Рад, что ты так… – прервавшийся досмеяться Сэм окончательно перестал казаться жестоко-любознательным монстром, – хорошо объяснил, что мы не вселенское Зло, Добро или еще что с большой буквы. И никому из вас мы ничем не вредили! А если смотреть на факты…

– Сделали до кучи хорошего. Толпу народу воскресили, ну и по мелочи…

Дин растеряно кивнул, признавая, что родился только потому, что эти двое вернули его родителей. А до этого были рядом с отцом в самое трудное время. И еще…

– Спасибо.

Слово вырвалось прежде, чем Дин успел закончить мысль, но, пожалуй, оно должно было прозвучать.

– Да! – тезка звонко ударил кулаком по ладони. – Я знал, что ты скажешь. Гони двадцатку, Сэмми!

И полез отбирать бумажник.

Дин Винчестер, потомственный охотник неполных двадцати лет, сумел не пялиться, выпучив глаза и открыв рот, глядя, как существа, появившиеся задолго до Земли, дурачатся из-за шуточного пари.

Честно говоря, он собой гордился.

– Так скажешь родителям? Мы серьезно насчет Рождества.

– Не обещаю, что получится.

– Это у тебя-то?! – тезка шагнул вперед, и Дин не отступил, когда рука воплощенного Хаоса легла на плечо. – Ты Сэмми почти переспорил!

– Тем более их уже Кас уговаривает.

– Вы общаетесь?

После всех откровений, это уже едва удивило.

– Думаешь, если мы Хаос, у нас друзей быть не может?

Мужчины, не прощаясь, отступили к машине, слишком громко по меркам кампуса взревел двигатель, и внедорожник скрылся за поворотом.

Дин проводил долгим взглядом первых в семье охотников, специализировавшихся на Апокалипсисах, и прошел догонять дождавшихся его товарищей, прикидывая, как будет убеждать родных, что два сверхъестественных гостя сделают праздник лучше.

Да и будни тоже.


End file.
